


gourmet gum

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: the title has nothing to do with anything. it's kinda gross though





	gourmet gum

fuck a fake smile

WAIT A DAMN SECOND

JUST REALIZED IT'S FRIDAY????

Y E S

epic

i'm going to make bread!! and then i will bring it to softball

it'll be great 

i will just be the idiot wrapped in a blanket handing out pieces of bread to young children while they play softball

because that is totally normal

duh

bread making is the best it makes the whole house smell nice!! like bread

i did some more editing that was cool

today has just in general been a good day

nothing matters to me unless you say it to my fucking face

i would like a nap

after french i suppose

i haven't felt this happy in a long time

but i finally feel free


End file.
